1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to the gasification process. More particularly, such embodiments relate to recycling organic compounds produced during the gasification process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gasification is a high-temperature process that converts carbon-containing feedstocks into mostly gaseous mixtures, including carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, hydrogen, and methane. These gaseous mixtures are typically referred to as synthesis gas or, more succinctly, syngas. Syngas can be used as a source of hydrogen, for the production of other organic chemicals, and/or to generate steam and/or electricity.
In addition to carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, hydrogen, and methane, the gasification process also produces undesirable organic compounds, such as alkanes, benzene, toluene, xylene, and naphthalenes. As the syngas is cooled, the organic compounds tend to condense out of the syngas into a water effluent, thereby creating a waste water. In many gasification processes, however, it is not commercially viable to recover the organic compounds in the waste water.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system and method for recovering and recycling the organic compounds produced in the gasification process.